Konoha Boarding School : University
by XxHappy-chanxX
Summary: Keiko, after having spent four years in the countryside, is back in Konoha. She's back to no longer run away and to patch up all troubles that she caused, especially the troubles that she had occurred with her friends and Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, it's the third piece. The third arc.  
>I'm so thankful for each and every review. EACH AND EVERY. It's been like a boost to continue with this.<br>Kind of like a slap from you guys telling me to keep on typing!**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to slap me! No, I mean review! REVIEW! :)  
>xx<strong>

I was walking down the dirt road and eating a popsicle. It was a hot day. It always was. Here, in the countryside.

What can I say? It's been four years since my little escapade. Rather than being fifteen, I am now nineteen.

Aiko, Natsumi and Natsuko have sent me various calls and emails. But I deleted my accounts and made new ones.

Jun, Daisuke, Kou and Hiro all tried to contact me as well. So did Kyou. And Shikamaru. And even Gaara, Naruto and Kiba. And maybe even Nina and Hitomi.

I think that Tsunade and Kakashi even tried - mostly Tsunade. Kakashi? Ugh, his book still haunts me. Even to this day.

But Sasuke? Did Sasuke send me at least one email? One text? Well, I don't think he did. I kept my accounts for three weeks before I deleted them.

Maybe he sent something after five weeks. But how would I know? That was the past.

There was a brush at my skirt and found that it was just some village kids running by. My hair swayed in the wind.

I had gotten rid of my red streaks and my hair was fully black now and ended near my stomach.

Yeah, I had grown it out. And my face was more matured. It was no longer a teenager's face, but an adult's.

Too bad for my personality. I was still immature.

"Keiko! Wait up!" Yelled a familiar voice.

I smiled before turning to see Haru. Before you think anything, he isn't my boyfriend. We're just really close friends. He's like my brother.

"Hey Haru." I said as his hair glimmered in the sun. It was a dirty blonde colour, and he really was too dense to realise how good looking he was.

His face fell when he looked to the popsicle in my hand, "Are you serious? I just got you one!" He exclaimed as he held two more of the same one.

"Hey, it's fine. I can eat two." I said.

He grinned, "You know, what would I do without you?"

"Probably eat the both of them?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever. So I'm not smart. Whoop-Dee-Doo." He rolled his eyes in a joking manner.

"You know I love you." I said.

"Who wouldn't love me?" He grinned before we walked off.

**XXX**

I groaned, "Get the hell off, Haru." I pushed his body off of me and he rolled to the other side of my bed.

And don't misunderstand here. We're not lovers. We just happen to share an apartment. I mean, it's cheaper and we can look to someone for help.

I sat up and rubbed at my eyes before there was a knock on the door. I groaned, "Coming!" I yelled before I stood and walked over.

I opened it and gasped in surprise as I woke up immediately. Before me was Uchiha Itachi. He didn't look much different, but he was there.

"Who is it, Keiko?" I heard Haru ask. I didn't reply.

"Wh-" I started, "What are you doing _here_?" I asked before noticing that maybe my tone might have been a bit vicious.

He gave a half-hearted smile, "Sorry. But I had you tracked down. Don't worry. I have no tricks up my sleeve."

I frowned at him.

"But I do like you. Not in a romantic way, but a friend way. And the way that everyone sees it back in Konoha? You're running away." He said.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed, "I'm just thinking. Taking some time off."

"Four years off? And what about education?" He asked.

"I have a tutor!" I exclaimed.

And I did. Haru tutored me. He was actually really and incredibly smart.

"Really? Is it that farmer down the road? Or is that the university?" He asked harshly.

"Listen. Konoha? I don't have anything to do with it anymore. I'm no one there now. And I don't care. Because I like my life here." I exclaimed.

"What the hell?" I heard Haru's voice beside me. He opened the door wider so that he revealed himself to Itachi.

I thought that maybe it might have looked a bit misleading since he only had loose black tracks on.

He looked to Itachi and I noticed that Haru was a bit taller than him. Haru was the best guy that I knew - beside Kyou and Shikamaru.

Itachi raised his brows at the sight, "So this is what you meant by tutoring."

I glared, "Uchiha Itachi." I hissed out. "If you came all the way here just to insult me, you're better to just piss off."

Yeah. I had become pretty spunky over these four years. Haru had shown me to stand up for myself, especially in the state that I was in after Sasuke.

He looked taken aback before he set his jaw, "Fine." He said, "But even though I'm pissed at you, come to me for help whenever you need it."

He said it in a mad voice that I had to laugh. Who became mad at you and then wanted to help you.

"Seeya." I waved him off before going back inside.

"Who was that?" Haru asked as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall as he looked to me.

"Uchiha Sasuke's brother." I said calmly. I shrugged, "Nothing big."

"You can go back." Haru said.

I looked up to him in surprise, "Huh?"

"You can go back to Konoha if you want." He said. "I know you want to."

"I do." I admitted, "But not for Sasuke."

He gave me a look.

"Okay, maybe a bit for Sasuke. But my friends are there. Of course you're here. You're my best friend." It was true. He was. He had pulled me out of my depressing state and had put up with me. He'd stuck by me for four years straight.

He nodded. "Then go." He said softly, now standing. His arms were no longer crossed.

I shook my head. "I can't leave you." I said. "You've helped me _immensely. _And it's just-" I paused, "Without you, I'd feel so weird."

He grinned before ruffling my hair, "Want me to come with you?"

"Eh?" I asked.

"I'll go with you." He stated rather than asking this time.

"It's not that simple." I told him, "And you'd be treated like some sort of bitch because of me."

"You're not a bitch." He said seriously, "I would have known already if you were." He grinned, "And you said you'd feel weird without me. And truthfully, so would I. You're like my sister. My little sister." He said with a grin. "I feel responsible for you. And plus I need to go kick this Sasuke in the butt. Literally. I will."

I smiled. "Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend." I said it genuinely.

He grinned and hugged me, "What are you getting all mushy for?"

**XXX**

"Oh shit." I said as the train had arrived at Konoha. "I shouldn't have done this. Oh my God. I regret coming here."

Haru patted my back, "Calm down Keiko."

I breathed before groaning and placing my head between my legs. My long black hair cascaded around me.

I sat up as the train stopped. "Shit. Haru. We're here." I stated.

He laughed and grabbed the both of our bags, "Let's get going."

I reached for my bag but he pulled it away from me as we walked, "I'm fine carrying them both." He said.

I was nervously looking around, hoping that we wouldn't notice anyone.

A whole lot of the female population didn't notice me, though they noticed Haru's tall physique and his good build as he carried both bags.

"Why'd I bring you?" I asked him, "Of course you'd stand out."

Haru laughed, "Then maybe you shouldn't have brought yourself either."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Look at the guys. They're gawking at you." He said with a grin.

I looked around to find that every guy that I looked at whipped their heads away from me.

I grinned to Haru, "They're probably just gay."

"Uh. Yeah. That's creepy." He said. "Anyway. We have a meeting with someone called Tsunade."

"Tsunade?" I asked in alarm.

"Yeah. The principal for the University we're going to. You didn't think that we'd laze around like bums, did you?" He laughed.

"When did she become principal?" I asked.

"Just this year, I think." He answered.

"Haru. She was my principal from high school." I said to him.

He looked to me with a worried face, "Do you want to go to another Uni?"

"No." I said firmly, "We're going to this one." I walked on with my skirt and cardigan swishing around.

I used to be a jeans girl. But I had become accustomed to skirts and dresses.

**XXX**

"Konoha University." Haru had whistled out as we stood at the gates.

I felt as if I were about to hyperventilate. We had already dumped our bag at the apartment that we were staying at.

It was close to the university and I was glad that Haru was staying with me.

"You okay?" He asked me with a concerned look.

I looked up at him. "I'm _scared_." I admitted.

He hugged me, "Hey, it'll be alright." He said softly before letting me go. He grinned, "Anyway, I have that whole brother role, don't I?"

I gave a short laugh, "Thanks Haru."

We walked in the gates and I felt the pain as I bit my lip from my nerves.

Haru must have noticed, because ruffled my hair softly.

I smiled to him as I fixed it afterwards.

We walked in to the building and I already saw heaps of students around me.

On the bulletin board was a picture of someone who was all too famillair. Including 6 other pictures.

It was the 'Four Princes'. Inuzuka Kiba, Subaru no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

I stared at his picture. His fringe had grown a bit longer and his hairstyle was the same.

Then underneath the prince photos, there was a title, 'The Three Princesses'.

I felt like squealing in delight when I saw that it was Kiyomi Natsumi, Haru Natsuko and Sayuri Aiko.

They were all smiling in their photos and they all looked so beautiful. They no longer had their streaks and they had grown their hair - Aiko had a cheeky pixie cut that made her look so cute.

But underneath the princess photos, in black bold font was, '_Prince Uchiha Sasuke is still in search for his princess. A rebellious cinderella.'_

Haru covered my eyes, "C'mon. It isn't the time to hurt."

I smiled gratefully to him.

"Keiko?" Asked a guyish voice.

I froze before turning but I felt a smile on my face as I saw my Spiderman, or was it Batman?

"Shikamaru?" I asked as I went up to him, Haru trailing behind me. I smiled, so relieved to see him. Especially relieved that it wasn't one of the 'Four Princes'.

He frowned, "Where the hell have you been?"

I remembered that I had took off for four years. "Uh, just hanging around."

"Yeah, right." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "We searched every where for you. Literally everywhere. Kyou even fainted for trying to search for you without a week of sleep."

I gasped, "I wrote him a note." I spoke up.

"But you know him; he's stubborn." Shikamaru said. "Thing is though, I've missed you heaps. I lost my heroic charms." He joked.

I laughed and hugged him. He hugged me back before I heard him say over my shoulder, "Uh, who's this guy?"

I turned to see Haru. I grinned, "Haru. He's my best friend." I grinned before patting Haru's shoulder.

"Are you guys...?" Shikamaru asked awkwardly.

"Oh wow." Haru said with a grin, "No. For me, that's like kissing my own sister." He laughed light heartedly.

"Yeah, he's like my older brother." I said in agreement.

"Hey Shikamaru-" Came a familiar voice from the corner.

I turned to find who I was expecting and grinned to Kyou.

He stared in shock before dropping all his textbooks and running up to me before swinging me in a fantastically dramatic hug.

He spun me around a few times before letting me back on the ground. The whole time I was laughing like a child.

"Kyou!" I exclaimed. I smiled when I saw that he looked like he was about to cry.

He hugged me again. "You look pretty. As always." He said quietly in to my ear.

I grinned, "You look pretty too."

I could hear him chuckle at that one.

He let go of me and Shikamaru had retrieved his textbooks before handing them to him.

"Keiko." He said in a sweet tone, with a satisfied smile.

"Oh, Kyou." I said. "This is Haru. He's like my brother." I explained again.

Kyou shook his hand in a manly way, and Haru shook it back just as manly.

Shikamaru and Kyou stood just looking at me.

"Oh, Keiko." Haru started, "We have to go meet Tsunade."

Shikamaru laughed, "Tsunade will be tough bitch on you." He told me.

"Eh?" I asked, getting a bit worried.

"She was just as worried as we were." He said.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll whip out my nun-chucks if I need 'em." I said seriously.

They stared at me.

"Guys, she's joking." Haru whispered with a laugh.

They laughed after this. "Oh, hey, do you want me to tall Natsumi and that?" Shikamaru asked as he took out his cell phone.

"No!" I exclaimed suddenly. The three guys looked to me, "It's just-" I paused, "It'll be awkard. And if I do see them, well, not until I actually start lessons." I said with an apologetic grin.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Well, I'll see you guys around. Gosh, I've missed you both so much." I threw my arms around them and gave them a hug before I let go.

"I have to go now." I said with a wave as Haru and I walked off.

"They were nice." Haru said, sounding surprised. "Why'd you leave?"

I smiled sadly, "You haven't met Sasuke yet. The tension between us will probably choke you." I laughed bitterly.

Haru hit me softly across the head, "Don't laugh so badly. If you're going to laugh, make it sound feminine and nice. And lovely." Haru grinned, "Like my laugh. But cross out the feminine part of my laugh. And lovely. In fact, just add in a capital H.O.T." Haru said with a grin.

I grinned and hit him softly. "You always cheer me up." I said. "Thanks."

"Well, we're here." Haru said suddenly.

We were standing in front of a door that said, 'Headmaster Tsunade'.

"Headmaster, Principal, they're both the same." Haru waved it off casually. "You sure about this?" He asked me.

I nodded.

**Guys, that's the end of chapter one! I hope you liked the start of it!  
>I know! Four years and they're all in Uni! They're all growing up! You better review otherwise the second chapter might not even come out!<br>Mwahahaha! Okay, but seriously. Please review!  
>Thank you for reading this!<br>You're amazing fans! xx **


	2. Fake

**GUYS! I'M BACK. OMG, I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON FOR LEAVING THIS UNTOUCHED FOR SO FREAKING LONG!  
>Anyway, here's the awaited update!<br>****I'm working on chapter 3! So stay tuned! **

I breathed in and opened the door.

There was a green tall chair made from leather. At the sound of Haru and I entering, it turned slowly until it revealed Tsunade sitting like a boss.

She didn't look up from the paperwork in her hands, "Your names?"

"Hi," Haru started off awkwardly, "I'm Haru - the one who applied me and my friend."

"And your friend?" She asked.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, I'm Keiko." I was anxious.

Tsunade's eyes fixed on my quickly after I had introduced myself.

She gasped and stood, "Keiko!" She exclaimed in surprise, "Where the hell were you these four years?"

"I-"

"Everyone was so worried - _I _was so worried!"

"Sorry, I -"

"Where did you go? Did you get the right education? I failed as a principal to you."

"Tsunade, don't worry about me. I was fine. And I got tutored by Haru here, he's academically talented." I grinned, "And I'm back. I just needed to let all of the complications pass over first, but I'm back now."

Tsunade smiled, "Natsuko, Aiko and Natsumi will be so happy! They always ask me if I have any news!" She grinned, "Even Gaara has - you guys were fairly close when you shared a room, right? And he's doing it for his sweet girlfriend." She laughed.

I laughed as well, "I saw Aiko's haircut on the bulletin board - she's so pretty and mischievous as always!"

Tsunade nodded fondly, "Yeah, I don't get the phase about those boys, and the whole thing about Sasuke's rebellious cinderella." As soon as she had said it, Tsunade had on her face a look of regret and a presented apology.

Haru shifted awkwardly beside me.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, that was a mess four years ago." I paused before asking, "How is he?" I knew I was smiling sadly.

Tsunade gave an apologetic smile, "He's good. He's gotten all the grades - as usual. And still as popular as ever."

"Hah, sounds like the Sasuke I know." I smiled sadly still.

"Anyway, we're just here to get our schedules." Haru said, interrupting the awkward moment. "School starts tomorrow, right?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, and Keiko I have a question to ask. Tomorrow in the hall, there'll be an introduction to all the new students in front of the whole school. Would you prefer to skip it?"

I froze at the mention of a student introduction. In front of the whole school. Which means everyone from my past.

But then, by going to this university, I would have to accept them as my present soon enough.

"Yeah, that would be -" Haru started.

"No." I replied. Haru whipped his head toward me, "I think I can handle it."

Tsunade furrowed her brows, "Are you sure that you can do this?"

I nodded intently, "I'll be fine. Just don't tell them I'm back. I want to appear in front of them tomorrow."

Once we had gotten our schedules, Haru grinned and put his arms around me, "I'm so proud of you. You'll do amazing tomorrow."

**HAPPY-CHAN**

It was the first day of school.

I was dressed in casual clothes - in a summer-styled skirt decorated with light colours and a white singlet.

It was a warm day so I didn't wear a cardigan.

I stood at the side of the stage which was situated in the Uni's grand hall.

I was hyperventilating. On the inside and out.

Haru stood beside me in the casual black jeans and white t-shirt.

He stood confidently as eyes of the female population stared him down.

There were a bunch of other new students beside us, and Haru - having not really met anyone else our age - was conversing with each group casually.

I stood by myself worriedly before he came to me.

"Hey, you shouldn't panic. You can do this. You're brave and courageous and the most amazing person I know." He gave me an encouraging hug.

Then Tsunade walked on to the stage, "Welcome students of Konoha University. It's the start of a new year. I hope you will have a fun and educational time. But first, let me introduce to you the new students of this year."

She took out a piece of paper and read out names before the students around Haru and I began walking on stage.

I breathed in and out.

"Yoshizumi Haru." Tsunade called out.

Haru grinned and patted my head before he walked on stage.

I could see all the girls staring and whispering as he grinned and waved confidently at the crowd before Tsunade swatted at him causing the students to laugh.

In time, I was the only new student standing beside the stage.

Tsunade shuffled where she was before clearing her throat, "And our lucky last new student," She paused and glanced toward me.

I nodded.

Tsunade smiled slightly, "Katsumi Keiko."

I could hear multiple gasps and then a wave of hushed whispers came.

I gulped.

_Come on,_ I urged myself, _Don't be such a sissy. Whew. Okay. 20 seconds of courage. Go!_

I lifted my head up and set myself determinedly and stood up straight before I walked on stage.

There were more gasps and more whispers.

I went and stood at the end of the line.

Tsunade glared at the crowd, "Quiet!" She called, "You might recognise Keiko and I want no rude behaviour directed toward her because of the past."

"She broke Sasuke's heart!" A random girl shrieked.

Then there was a mass of whispers and gossiping among the crowd.

I looked around, unsure of what to do.

Then my eyes met a pair that I hadn't forgotten.

Uchiha Sasuke's. He was staring at me with a range of emotions on his face.

Confusion, surprise, coldness and... was that sadness?

Before anything could happen, Haru had taken the microphone off of Tsunade.

"Hey!" He growled out angrily, "I know everything - absolutely _everything _that Katsumi Keiko went through, what she caused and what she felt four years ago, including the four years between then and now, and one of the things I've learnt about her is that she is probably the most amazing person in my life - she's my best friend. And so, I don't care if you think it's out of my place, but," He growled out again, "If you insult her, then you're -"

Tsunade swatted at the back of his head with a grin, "Idiot," She exclaimed, "That isn't how you make friends."

Haru pouted, "But I wasn't just going to stand there and listen to them whisper bad things about Keiko."

"It's fine." I told Haru, "I'm used to it."

"Hey," Haru frowned angrily, "You shouldn't be saying such a sad thing like that."

"Yeah, I know." I said sadly again.

The crowd had hushed and were listening in on our conversation.

I spoke up this time, "The reason I came back was not to show anyone up, I'm not here to repeat the past. The situation from four years ago has passed, we're all a lot more mature now and so I'm not going to avoid this for the rest of my life. Plus, I have friends here who I haven't contacted in four years. I'm not here to start fights."

"What about Sasuke? Huh?" Asked a girl loudly and aggressively.

I looked to him as he sat in the crowd before smiling sadly, "There's nothing left of that - it's all over. It was a silly relationship and we were both kids back then."

"So you're not here to get back with him?"

"It didn't work out between us because of... complications. We had our chance, but it's gone now."

I looked toward Sasuke before looking away.

He had a slight furrow to his brows as he listened.

Then there was quiet in the hall.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "New students, please dismiss yourselves, as well as the crowd."

Once I had gotten backstage, I was attacked by three oncoming bodies.

"Oh my God, Keiko!" Aiko squealed.

"Keiko..." Natsumi sobbed, happy that I had come back.

"Keiko, why didn't you contact us?" Natsuko asked sadly.

I hugged them back, "Sorry, I just needed time off."

"Four years and all you say is you needed time off?" Aiko asked, "Are you crazy?"

Natsumi swatted at her, "Hey, we all know how horrible it effected her."

Aiko pouted, "Sorry." She apologised.

"You look so mature now." Natsuko observed fondly.

I grinned, "What can I say - I'm a woman."

Haru came along, "All thanks to me." He grinned and patted my head.

I grinned, before capturing Haru in a headlock.

"I give, I give!" Haru whined.

I grinned, "Guys, this is Yoshizumi Haru. My best friend."

"Hey, you meet us after four years and tell us you have a new best friend?" Aiko faked an annoyed expression.

I smiled, "Haru, that's Natsumi, Natsuko and Aiko."

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you guys." Haru said.

I let him out of the headlock.

He pouted and rubbed at his neck, "What's with your steel grip?"

Before anything else could be said, Gaara came up and hugged me.

"Hey, welcome back." He said fondly, "Didn't think I would actually miss your face, but I did."

I grinned, "Gaara, having any more problems with your laptop?"

He laughed, "I've become a pro at it now."

"Keiko!" Naruto hugged me as well, "You know, you made Natsuko really worried! I had to suffer through so many talk sessions with her!"

Natsuko hit him across the head.

Kiba grinned and gave me a hug before patting my head, "Hey, welcome back. Hope your break did you good."

I smiled, "Thanks."

Then I felt tension in the air from everyone.

I turned, knowing why they were so tense and my eyes rested on Uchiha Sasuke.

I knew that my face was probably just blank and staring right now - I had no idea what to do.

Four years after so much complications left you blank as to how to cross each other again.

Sasuke was also looking at me just as blankly, more confused actually.

I opened my mouth to speak but Haru beat me to it.

"So you're Uchiha Sasuke." He stood with a smile.

Haru was good like that - he could smile and make it look natural, but I could tell he was acting it.

I knew that he wasn't at all fond of Sasuke - especially after everything I had told him about.

"The past's the past, right?" Haru grinned and put out his hand for a handshake.

Sasuke only glanced down at it before smirking and looking Haru in the eye.

I thought he would start out a fight.

I took a step forward.

But I froze when Sasuke smiled and shook hands with Haru, "Yeah, that's a fairly accurate statement."

"So you're Yoshizawa Haru? Nice to meet you." Sasuke greeted him in a friendly manner.

It might have been wrong of me, but I didn't like the Sasuke I saw.

He was oozing out fake manners, his smile wasn't natural at all.

He then turned towards me and smiled the same way, "Hey, no hard feelings about the past?"

I only stared as Haru stood, his hand still outstretched as he gaped at the Uchiha who Keiko had labeled as a heartless bastard for four years.

I blinked before nodding once, slowly.

Sasuke smiled again - it just wasn't right.

He gave me hug then, "Well, welcome back." He smiled some more, "Your escapade made us so worried."

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"What...?" I asked Natsuko, Natsumi and Aiko when Sasuke and his friends had left.

Aiko looked down sadly, "The day you left, he didn't come out of his room at all. We were all so worried. He stayed in for two weeks."

Natsumi spoke now, "And then one day, he was just up and out of the room. He was practically spewing out rainbows. He was a whole lot more fake then. He smiled and grinned and laughed like any other normal guy."

"But it was just horrible - it looked painful. He's been forcing himself the whole time." Natsuko said.

"Wait, was it because of... me?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was a total wreck, and he still is." Aiko said.

"I don't mean to be a hard bitch, but you shouldn't have been so self-centered back then - I'm not sure how much you suffered but like Haru witnessed everything of what you went through, we witnessed everything that Sasuke went through." Natsuko said.

"We're fond of him, like he's our brother now." Natsumi said sheepishly, "And we think it's best that you don't really hang around him. We don't want to see him get hurt."

I felt like crying at that moment, and I knew I would before a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Not to worry, she'll be too busy showing me around! So bye!" Haru pulled me along with him as I silently let my tears fall.

He groaned in frustration beside me, "Argh! What kind of friends are they? I thought you had some sort of invincible bond with them!"

"They can't help it - it's for their boyfriends and for Sasuke." I stood up for them.

"Well Keiko, you don't need to worry about a thing because you will _always _have me. _Always._" Haru looked me in the eye before hugging me.

"You went through a lot, and I'm the only one that understands that."

I knew that facing these problems would be complicated, but I didn't think it'd be this painful.

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Normal

**HEY GUYS! :D  
>I'm here to bring you chapter 3!<br>****I told you I'd do my best to update quicker! u**

The next day, the message had seemed to pass on from Natsuko, Aiko and Natsumi that I wouldn't be hanging out with them.

Haru and I were in all the same classes, and we had run in to the Four Princes and Three Princesses but it was like there was a cold wall around them.

I wanted to cry every time I saw them.

They gave me such glances filled with multiple emotions - sadness, regret, distance, protection.

It made me feel like I was something stuck at the bottom of their shoe.

Haru and I sat in the cafeteria.

I had a melon bread in my hands, but I had made no move to eat it.

What had happened to me?

Where had my spirit gone?

I was like an empty shell, hollow from all the dirty looks and all the suffering.

"Keiko!"

I turned to see Kyou and Shikamaru.

I smiled sadly, "Hey, I didn't think you'd hang out with me."

Kyou shrugged, "We always sit with them," he motion to the Royals (the four princes, and the three princesses), "But I'd choose you over them 100%."

I smiled, more happier this time.

"Plus, I need to perform more heroic acts to make up for the past four years." Shikamaru grinned.

"Yo," Daisuke appeared and sat with us, "I saw your comeback yesterday - you were heaps brave."

"It's good to see you again - you've matured a lot." Hiro smiled, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Hah, you're actually wearing a skirt!" Jun grinned and sat as well.

Then Kou came, he smiled brightly when he saw me, "Hey,"

I smiled back - I was grateful for his help back then.

"Just to let you know, what was said in the principal's room - still true." Kou grinned mischievously.

I searched my brain for that one and blushed a bit at such a sudden confession.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sasuke motioned to Kou. "This guy here likes you!"_

_Kou went red. "I don't!"_

_"Then why fight me?" Sasuke growled._

_"Because-" He faltered..._

**FLASHBACK - END**

I glanced up at him, "So not the right timing."

He grinned, "I know. I just wanted you to know."

It was quiet for a few seconds at our table, before I felt my vision blurring by the starting of tears.

"You know, I've missed you guys so much..." I cried a bit, "I can't believe that you're actually willing to accept me back after all I did."

"Hey, it wasn't all you. We all did something back then - we should move on now." Shikamaru said.

I nodded as Haru pat my head fondly, "Anyway, for those who haven't officially met him, this is Yoshizawa Haru." I sniffed and motioned to him.

Haru grinned to them, "Seriously, what a cry-baby."

I punched his arm as I wiped my tears with the other, "Shut up."

**HAPPY-CHAN**

_**SASUKE P.O.V.**_

It was her.

Katsumi Keiko.

She's back.

What the hell am I meant to do?

Smile? Frown? Laugh it off?

Because I don't want to.

She's the girl I've loved for four years, and because of my stupid actions, I made her suffer.

I've tried letting her go, but I just can't.

So now that she's back, I need to make it so that I'll be the only one left hanging on - I need her to make it 100% clear that there is nothing left, otherwise I'll always have the faintest hope.

There were loud laughs at a table nearby.

I would usually ignore it, but I had the urge to look.

That new kid - Haru, that's his name - he was patting Keiko's head.

I felt my brows furrow and my eyes narrow in to a glare.

How long had it been since I had glared?

That was so not an Uchiha thing to say, but this whole time, I had made sure to always paste a smile on everywhere.

"Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto asked as he turned his head.

Gaara, Kiba, Natsuko, Natsumi and Aiko also turned to look and they stared for a few seconds at the two, who joked and laughed intimately.

Then Kiba turned, "Seriously, who's that kid anyway?"

"Haru - he seems like a good guy!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Seriously, what's with all the flirting..." I muttered.

Everyone turned to me, "What was that?" Gaara asked. They all hadn't heard me - thank goodness.

I forced the smile - four years was a long time to practice and perfect, "Nothing, just talking to myself."

**HAPPY-CHAN**

**_KEIKO P.O.V._**

****"Hey, I'll meet you at the apartment, okay? I was asked to help with the extra calculus class." Haru smiled apologetically.

I smiled to him, "Yeah, sure, have fun."

He laughed, "Oh you _know _how much calculus makes me happy."

I laughed back before he ran off waving.

I breathed out. It had been around a week, and nothing had changed with me and the Royals.

I hated how I referred to them as 'The Royals'. To me, they were friends, not some random clique group.

I held on to my strand bag and walked along the halls of the University building.

I turned the corner and collided with someone.

I looked up, "Oh, sorry-"

I felt myself stop as Sasuke stood before me.

He was also just looking.

Was he always this tall?

Did he always carry the fragrance of soap?

He took the step back, dismissing me from my phase.

"Sorry." He apologised as he turned his head to the side.

I was glad that he didn't just paste a smile on.

"Huh? Uh, no it's fine." I said and then it went silent.

"Did you grow?" I asked suddenly.

"Um, what?" He asked.

"You just seemed taller than last time, so..." I trailed off awkwardly.

I felt happy when a small smile started appearing at the side of his mouth, "Yeah, I think I might've."

"Yeah, I thought you did." I smiled - we were finally getting back to the pace of normality.

"So question out of curiosity - where'd you go?" Sasuke asked.

He began walking and I followed his cue.

We walked side by side semi-awkwardly.

"Just a very remote village practically in the middle of no where - it's further away from here than your house." I told him, "If you're still living there."

"Huh? Yeah I am." Sasuke replied, then he paused, "Do you remember Itachi?"

I cracked a grin at his question, "How could I forget your ever so charming brother?"

Sasuke lifted his hand and used it to hide a smile, "He's fairly memorable, I suppose."

"It was there that I found out that Uchiha Sasuke can actually make cookies. Remember? That first time I came over? Hah!" I laughed.

He only shook his head amusedly.

"Where's Yuki, by the way?" I asked.

Sasuke seemed to tense.

I tried not to follow - I wanted to be as casual as possible.

"Uh, she's on a trip to Europe with Hitomi and Nina. They'll be back next week." Sasuke answered.

Hitomi. Her name brought back so many horrible memories, even though she was such a sweet person.

"Is that... right?" I asked.

I forced myself to not tense, "Why are they in Europe?"

"For some school programme." Sasuke said before shrugging, "Not too sure exactly why."

I nodded before realising that Sasuke and I stood at the front of the University building, already out of it's confines.

I looked up toward him before smiling, "Well, I need to go - I'm hungry and tired." I grinned, "Thanks."

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"For being normal." I waved before walking off, smiling to myself.

When I turned and walked and was out of his sight, I let out a huge breath and stopped, smiling up at the sky.

I was so thankful that we had been able to behave normally.

**So there's chapter 3! ^^  
>I hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Feelings

**OKAY! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)  
><strong>**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR!  
>It's so good to be back and updating a whole lot more faster!<br>****But schools' starting in a few days... I'll still try my best! :)**

**ENJOY! **

Two days later, I found myself sitting beside Sasuke in a lesson where we didn't have any of our friends to look to.

It was I who had sat beside him - as it was the only seat left in the class.

He had glanced my direction and given me a greeting smile before he turned to pay attention to the class at hand.

"Here." Our teacher passed sheets around the room, "Your assignments."

He glanced around the room and clapped, "Since we're all so acquainted, you'll do this assignment with the person which whom you are sitting next to."

I froze for a second before turning my head to meet eyes with Sasuke as the class began to chatter.

I shrugged, "Guess we can't escape this one."

**HAPPY-CHAN**

It was the next week and as most of all the students were in the cafeteria, I was sitting at the table with the boys which had joined me before.

We were laughing all animatedly and enjoying each other's company when there was a hush over the whole cafeteria.

I looked around, "What's going on?"

"Not too sure." Haru replied and shrugged before digging in to his bread roll again.

I saw Kyou perk up, like a dog noticing nearing danger.

I turned to him, no one else having noticed, "What's wrong?"

He stood and turned to me. I could see his worry clearly now - and it was directed toward me.

"K-Keiko." He stammered, "Um, get fresh air with me."

He came over to me and was about to help me up but the doors to the cafeteria burst open to reveal three very familiar faces.

Before me stood Yuki, Hitomi and Nina.

I could see now why Kyou was so worried.

Nina was the first to notice me.

She gasped and pointed before running over with a huge grin, her long gold tresses of hair flowing behind her.

"Keiko!" She exclaimed before jumping on my excitedly, "I had heard you came back, it's so good to see you!"

Then she turned to Kyou and placed a peck on his cheek, "Hi." She grinned happily.

Kyou turned shy and directed his attention to Nina.

I smiled at the cute couple before my eyes lay on Hitomi and Yuki.

The two girls had been my most troubled rivals once.

And it seemed as if they thought that I were theirs now.

I smiled warmly toward Hitomi, only receiving a sneer before she walked up to Sasuke and hugged him before conversing with him intimately.

Despite all my efforts, I felt a familiar boiling within me.

I stopped myself and breathed - I wouldn't let this wash over me again.

Haru stood beside me, having finished his bread roll speedily.

"C'mon, I hafta introduce myself!" He grinned and pulled me in Sasuke's direction.

"Wai- Haru!" I exclaimed, and I felt grateful towards him - he knew that I wanted to go over and talk, not liking the intimacy that Hitomi and Sasuke possessed with each other, so Haru used his courage to help me.

He stood in front of my old friends - the Royals as well as Hitomi and Yuki.

"I'm Haru." He introduced himself to Hitomi and Yuki, "Who're you?"

"Excuse me?" Yuki asked, offended by his question.

"Who're you?" Haru repeated.

She scoffed.

Haru pouted before looking up toward Yuki, "C'mon." He whined then he straightened, a smirk forming on his face, "I just want to call you by your name."

Yuki stared, slightly confused at such a change in attitude.

I saw him set his jawline and set his gaze as he straightened, "Can't you just let me have this one pleasure?"

"Wh-What pleasure?" Yuki asked, flabbergasted.

Haru smirked, "You."

Yuki stared, "My name is Yuki... If you must know."

Haru grinned, "Hah, easily tricked I see."

Then the 'Royal' boys laughed and smirked at such a trick.

Yuki glared, "You're rubbish, just like her." She motioned toward me.

Haru straightened, no longer joking, "Hey-"

I tugged at his arm, "Forget about it."

Luckily Haru was able to maintain himself as he retreated from his aggressive approach.

"That was rude." Aiko stated, glaring at Yuki.

"You should apologise." Natsuko then said.

Natsumi nodded in agreement.

"I don't need to apologise to these two - need I remind you who ruined all of our lives? Who destroyed the peace?" Yuki asked.

I didn't worry until now, but what made my eyes blur almost instantly were the faces of everyone after Yuki had spoken.

They were looking away now, not denying her sentence - like it was the truth.

I needed to get away from them, otherwise they would see my tears.

"Oh - uh, I think I left something." I gave a very fake sounding laugh before quickly walking off, my hand covering part of my face.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

I watched her as she looked down, and as her eyes started to glaze over with oncoming tears.

Before I could do anything, she had turned, muttering an excuse to leave.

I took a step forward so as to comfort her, "Kei-"

Then someone else barged in front of me, rushing after her instead, "Keiko!"

It was that dog she had picked up - what was his name? - Haru.

I watched as he ran after her, the both of them exiting the cafeteria.

I stood where I was, staring after them.

I could feel myself already flooded with jealousy.

"Seriously, what a hassle. Why'd that bitch come back?" Yuki sighed.

"Shut up." I snapped at her, "You're the bitch."

The whole cafeteria seemed to quiet at that.

I had forgotten that they had seen my fake happy self for four years straight - no exceptions what so ever.

"Sasuke..." Naruto trailed off, staring as well.

I looked away, "I'm going. I've lost my appetite."

Then I walked off, feeling confused, irritated, jealous, frustrated but sure of my feelings - I was still in love with her.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

******KEIKO P.O.V.**

"Haru... Why'd I come back? You should have forced me not to." I said as I lay on the green grass.

"I could have been back at home, eating popsicles with you again." I smiled sadly.

Haru just sat on the grass beside me.

"Those four years - I was happy." I said and looked up at the vast blue sky, "But look at me now. Only a few days back, and I'm already to the point of depression."

"That's exaggerating." Haru said firmly, "Don't be so negative. Where's the Keiko I know?"

I laughed sadly, "This is what I was scared of, I didn't want to revert back to the old me."

He didn't comment.

"You know me as the strong and happy Keiko, but I don't want you to know this version of me - weak, sad, empty, frustrated, cold and dark." I laughed, even though it sounded empty.

Haru frowned, "Hey," He growled out, "Don't _say_ that." He hit the ground beside him.

"I... How'd my life get so messed up anyway?" I questioned no one in particular.

"Hey, this is just a bump." Haru said. "I'm going to make sure you turn out happy in the end."

I smiled at that, "Thanks Haru. At least I know I'll forever have you."

He grinned, "Of course! It's unconditional!"

**HAPPY-CHAN**

****"Keiko!" Kyou ran over to me with Shikamaru trailing behind.

"Hey," I smiled. I always found myself recharging my happy act lately.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Hey," Nina showed herself from behind him as she pouted cutely, "I'm your girlfriend - don't be so unfaithful."

Kyou looked sad for a bit, and looked away from me.

I was about to grin and reach out to pat his head to comfort him, knowing that probably no one noticed.

But a hand beat me - it was Nina's.

She was grinning happily, "I'm just joking!" She giggled as Kyou lifted the corner of his lips very slightly in a shy smile.

"Wow." I stated, "Are you guys perfect for each other or what?"

Nina blushed, "Of course we are!" She then said happily.

Then her smile dropped, "Just like you and Sasuke were."

My smile immediately dropped as well.

"And I'm sorry that I'm so straightforward, but I still think you guys are perfect for each other." She smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, have some delicacy." Shikamaru then told Nina.

She shrugged, "I think they're each other's cure to their sadness is all."

Haru jumped in then, "No way, no way! I'm Keiko's cure!" He grinned.

I laughed, "Thank you for still being my friends." I thanked Nina, Shikamaru and Kyou.

"We don't listen to others!" Nina exclaimed, "And we do what we want!" She grinned, "And you're obviously the better friend over the stupid Royals."

I laughed, "Thank you," I smiled gratefully toward them.

**Ooh! Sasuke's revelation of his feelings! XD  
>Even I'm excited for this! :D<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	5. Cabins

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER !  
><strong>**GO ! RUN FOR IT ! :D  
><strong>**Have fun reading !**

"That's it. You're all going on a camp. I'm sick and tired of all the bitching and tension, and I want it gone."

Is what Tsunade had said to her university students one day a while ago.

Well, not all of them, but some of them. Including me.

And that was why the whole lot of us had been travelling by bus to a cabin lodging camp, taken our luggage from the bus and were now standing, waiting for our next instructions.

"What do we do now?" Yuki whined, "My hair's going to be so messed and frizzy!" I could practically hear the stomp of her foot as she had a tantrum.

"Where's Tsunade?" Naruto asked loudly.

I was standing next to Haru, who was looking happy as he entered the natural side of the town, the both of us already much accustomed to being in the grass and in the trees.

"Well, we might as well work our way towards the cabins." Haru said.

"We need to check in, you dimwit." One of the girls hissed at him.

Because of me, he had to suffer mean remarks.

I'm fairly sure he saw my expression drop.

But he only grinned toward her, "This isn't a hotel, snob." He only replied before walking off.

I followed after, and then the Royals followed as well.

Then everyone was following.

Haru pushed giant leaves away, "Watch out. Here, get in front first."

He held the leaf out of the way and once I had passed, he let go and let it swing.

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

I was so damn _frustrated_.

Did that _dog _(Haru) have a problem with me or something?

He _knew _I was right behind him and so for the past ten minutes, he had been swinging giant leaves and tree branches in to my face on purpose.

It was when the _who knows what _branch hit me in the face that I snapped.

I sped up my pace and pushed past him to stand beside Keiko.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked innocently.

I smiled irritatedly, "Just thought I'd help with all the leaves."

He smiled back, his expression just as tight, "Okay then. Don't over exert yourself."

I held back the upcoming leaf and let Keiko pass before pulling it back more before letting it swing.

I turned and walked onward, highly satisfied by the 'Ouch. God dammit" that Haru had muttered after being in contact with the leaf.

It was five minutes when the dog snapped.

"Hey, you're doing that on purpose!" He yelled.

I smirked, "What?"

"You're smirking!" Haru gasped.

"Am I?" I asked back.

"Ohh, you my friend, are messing with the wrong guy!" Haru exclaimed.

I smirked and only turned, helping Keiko with the upcoming trees.

"Oh," She said, her amused smile dropping.

I turned to her, "What is it?"

"There - the cabins." She pointed them out and jogged forward toward them.

They were in a clearing, a large piece of the land was without trees and was with cabins instead.

From one side, we saw a path leading out somewhere, and there was another path on the other side.

"We have to live here for a week?" Yuki exclaimed loudly.

"Calm down, Godzilla." Haru said with a faked kind smile toward her.

I hid my smile at that as she glared infuriatingly.

"Anyway," Haru took out a piece of paper, "We have to arrange ourselves in groups and decide which cabin we're going in."

"Wait, who put you in charge?" Kiba asked.

Haru grinned, "Tsunade did."

"Well, it's time to test our luck." Haru grinned.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

There was a medium sized box in front of all of us.

Haru stood beside it.

"Okay," He said, "This box decides our fate!" He grinned jokingly, "We have to reach in and pick only one object."

Once we had all done that, I had a small yellow stick in hand.

"Okay," Haru said as he held up a red one, "Those in red, over here with me."

Shuffling footsteps went over to him until seven stood with him, making a total of eight.

In his group I noticed Kyou, Aiko and Yuki.

"Those in blue, behind this baka (*idiot)." He motioned to Naruto.

Naruto grinned before turning to Haru, "Hey." He said, realising the insult.

In Naruto's group, there was Natsumi, Nina.

"Those in green behind Natsuko." Haru announced.

Natsuko found herself with Shikamaru and Kiba.

"And those in yellow, behind Keiko." Haru then said.

Footsteps shuffled behind me and I turned, to firstly meet Sasuke's eyes.

I turned away with a frown.

In my group I was unfortunately stuck with Sasuke, Gaara and Hitomi.

There were other people that I didn't know as well.

I was hoping that they were all extremely friendly.

Haru seemed to notice my troubled expression and smiled encouragingly toward me.

"Okay, there are four cabins here. You see these flags?" He motioned to the red one he stood underneath, "They represent your team colour."

"So what do we do?" Asked a miscellaneous voice.

"Tomorrow is when activities begin, so just chill for today." Haru grinned and with one last glance toward me, he and his group went in to their cabin.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

I turned to my group, "We should get set then." I said.

There were mumbles of agreeance.

I nodded and walked toward our cabin.

I opened the door and looked in surprise. There were eight beds, no privacy between either gender.

Though this actually wasn't really a problem for me.

I was used to guys - the only best girl friends I had were Natsuko, Natsumi and Aiko.

Hitomi barged in, as did another girl.

"This is insane." She stated, "I'm going to call my butler."

She took out her phone.

"Um, that isn't necessary." I said, "I'm sure, if you feel that uncomfortable, that we can work something out between the guys."

I did my best to be nice to her.

She turned toward me glaring, "Oh, it's not the guys I have a problem with. It's you - just you."

I frowned at the sudden attack.

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

"Hey," I cut in, obviously irritated, "You don't need to be such a bitch."

Hitomi looked offended and shocked by my sudden interference.

"She's just trying to help." I said, defending Keiko, who looked to me with the same kind of surprise.

"Well, maybe she could be nicer!" Hitomi blurt out.

I glared, "She _was _being nice. You're the one that needs to grow up and stop being -"

I felt a tug to my shirt sleeve.

I turned to the side to see that it was Keiko.

She smiled toward me gratefully, "It's fine." She said.

I frowned at how she was just willing to accept it.

But I was surprised as to what happened next.

**KEIKO P.O.V.**

I put on my best game face and faced Hitomi.

I glared, remembering the encouragement that Haru had given me - and now Sasuke.

I came back here to get over the past - not be bullied again.

I had to stand up for myself, and Haru had already taught me how to.

"Hey," I started, "Just because you manipulated me in the past, it doesn't mean you can do it again."

She glared, my sudden words unexpected.

"Grow up and get over it," I said coldly, "It didn't have anything to do with you anyway."

"You're just-"

"Trying to make some peace." I told her. "But if you have a problem with the _present _me, then,"

I smirked. Haru had taught me the best smirk - it was at Sasuke level.

"Bring it on, bitch." I ended.

Sasuke chuckled beside me.

Hitomi scowled, "Fine." She said and crossed her arms.

Then I grinned, "Let's sort out beds then!"

She blinked at my sudden character change.

Unfortunately though, no one wanted to become closer to me after my bitch brawl. My only friends in the group were Sasuke and Gaara. (/facepalm)

I had picked my bed, with Sasuke sleeping in the one next to me on the left, with Gaara right beside Sasuke.

Everyone sat on their own beds, not knowing what to do next.

"Oh, does everyone know everyone here?" I asked aloud.

No one really said anything.

"I'm not really familiar with some faces, sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well I'm Takashi." A light brown haired boy grinned.

"Lilia." A blonde haired girl greeted coldly, folding her arms.

"I'm Lucas." A blonde boy smiled, "Sorry about my sister. We're from France and her Japanese sucks ass."

Lilia gasped, "It does not!"

"Have you heard yourself Lily? You sound like a beheaded duck." Lucas teased.

Lilia pouted and turned her head.

"I'm Keiko." I introduced myself in return, "It's nice to meet you all."

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"So did you really cheat on this guy, and date two other guys at the same time?" Takashi asked, his eyes sparkling with interest.**  
><strong>

He had been asking questions about the time four years ago after we had introduced ourselves to each other.

"Uh-"

"Oh, as if she could pull that off. She doesn't have the looks for it." Lilia spat.

Lucas smiled and kicked his sister.

"Don't worry Keiko, you're very pretty." Lucas told me.

I smiled toward him; he was always so mean to his sister even when we only knew each other a few minutes.

It was kind of funny.

They were so, well, different.

I was expecting my cabin mates to be all uptight and defensive.

There was a knock at the door.

We all turned to find Yuki.

She gave everyone a dirty look before she walked over to Hitomi.

"Your cabin isn't any better, is it?" She asked.

Hitomi laughed snottily, "Duh, look at them."

Takashi frowned, "Hey, we're in perfectly reasonable hearing range here."

"And?" Hitomi asked.

Takashi frowned even more before he stood from where he had been sitting on my bed, "So I'm saying to _piss off._"

I was surprised at this.

The whole time, Takashi had been all smiles - hadn't let his bright and bubbly self have a chance to retreat.

Yuki glared, "Shut up freshman."

Takashi glared back.

I stood and touched him lightly on the arm.

He turned to look at me before he breathed out frustratedly before he retreated to his own bed.

"I think you should leave - at least for 5 minutes - to calm this situation down." I told Hitomi and Yuki.

Yuki gave me elevator eyes, "You leave, loser." She said before turning.

I bit the inside of my lip, telling myself to not bitch back.

I nodded, "Okay then, we will."

I nodded toward Takashi, who followed behind me.

Once I had stepped out of the cabin, Lucas and Lilia came out.

"Why are you here?" I asked them.

"Didn't you say we were leaving?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but you guys are troubling yourselves. You had nothing to do with that back there." I told them.

Lilia rolled her eyes at me, "Just shut up."

Lucas elbowed her softly before smiling toward me, "She's just being nice - even though she's always so horrible."

Lilia punched him.

"Um, what now?" Takashi asked.

**That's it for the chapter! ^^  
>So, how was it?<br>Hehe, how do you guys like the three new characters? :)  
>Haha, Lilia and Lucas are so cute - I thought they'd be fun !<br>And Takashi is such a sweetheart ! u**

****_**I'll try and update soon, but I'm back at school. Which means assignments, homework, school stuffs, BLEH.  
>Also, I might update one of my other fics soon... Maybe... :3<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW !**_


	6. Hug

**HEY GUYS!  
><strong>**THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR KBS IS HERE!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

I looked around.

No one else had taken the initiative to venture out, leaving Takashi, Lilia, Lucas and myself as the only people outside.

I looked toward the two paths and smiled, "Let's explore a bit!" I grinned and walked toward the path on my left.

We ventured down the path until it eventually faded out, making us wander through trees, dirt and fallen leaves.

With Takashi leading, we managed to make our way to the shore.

He grinned and jumped, "Yay, the ocean!" He exclaimed happily.

Lilia snorted as Takashi ran to the water excitedly, "What an idiot."

Lucas smiled, "Just like you. But you're worst."

Lilia rolled her eyes and walked forward despite Lucas following after.

I watched my three new friends.

And then I realised : _'Did I leave Sasuke and Gaara behind?'_

I turned, expecting them to be right behind me but was met with the tall trees.

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" I called to Lilia and Lucas as Takashi was too busy splashing himself.

Lucas nodded and waved.

I smiled and walked back up where we had arrived from.

I walked on, hoping I was going in the right direction.

I turned backwards to have a look around my surroundings and froze in panic when I felt myself slip on a surface.

I fell backwards in to a ditch, hitting my head harshly against the ground.

I winced in pain, feeling a dark blur at my eyes.

My view seemed to duplicate and fade out before everything was back to normal, leaving an throbbing headache.

I sat up slowly, wincing still, "Ow." I muttered in pain.

I looked up to find that I had gotten myself in a horrible position.

I went to stand but winced again, finding that my leg had been injured from my fall.

I tried again and nearly stood before I fell right back down.

This was humiliating - but thank _goodness _no one was there to watch.

I stared up where I had fallen in, hoping that someone would come by.

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

Keiko exited the cabin with the two twins and that overly happy kid.

I was about to up and follow when Hitomi pulled on my arm.

"Sasuke," She whined, "Why follow her?"

I tried to shrug my arm off but Yuki grabbed the other.

"Come on, we haven't talked in ages!" She agreed with Hitomi.

"Gaara and I were going to check out the place." I made up an excuse.

"And since when does Uchiha and Subaku want to go hitch-hiking together?" Hitomi raised a brow.

I shrugged, "There's always a start."

"Then what are your thoughts of second chance starters?" Yuki asked in all seriousness, crossing her arms.

I sighed, "Seriously, everyone just needs to stop asking about Keiko's and my relationship - past, present or future."

"You're not answering, Sasuke." Hitomi stated.

"How could you like such a loser anyway?" Yuki snorted.

"Her friend is _such _a country bumpkin." Hitomi agreed.

"And did you see how many guys she has hanging on her arm?" Yuki asked, rolling her eyes.

"They're probably all blind as a bat." Hitomi laughed, "Gosh, she's such a hooker."

Yuki nodded, smiling amusingly, "She's too entranced with the attention Sasuke. She has so many ogling admirers."

"You were just another in her check book, and she's probably willing to play over you again." Hitomi said with a nod.

"Hey-" I started.

The door opened and Haru stood in the doorway.

He had a mean smile on, "So just _who _are you gossiping about?"

Hitomi snorted, "You're a dog. Go away."

"I'm not willing to tolerate bad language on this camp. I expect _everyone _to get along." Haru said, crossing his arms.

"Whatevs." Yuki rolled her eyes.

Haru's grin appeared, "Anyway, where's Keiko?" He looked around the whole room.

"She's not out there?" I asked.

"Nope." Haru replied, "Why?"

"She went to take a breather with the rest of our cabin mates." Gaara chimed in.

"She had her eyes set on Takashi." Hitomi said aloud, "What a hoe."

No one paid attention to her, knowing that was her intention and desired effect.

"Well, Keiko is Keiko. She'll find her way back." Haru grinned, "She's adventurous."

"I know." I said reflexively.

There was a pause in the room as everyone's eyes glanced toward me.

Then I cleared my throat and put on a fake smile, "Well, you're welcome to stay." I said to Haru.

"Nah, I'll just chill with my roomies." He closed the door and left.

Gaara sighed and lay on his bed, his hands behind his head, "Seriously, where's Aiko when you need her?"

I chuckled. He was so smitten by her.

"You're a geek, you know that?" I asked him.

He smirked and shrugged, "Meh. Anything for Aiko."

I hit him, "Mushy bastard." I stated.

**KEIKO P.O.V.**

I was freezing, I was alone and I was worried.

It had been ages since I was stuck in this huge ditch.

My ankle was swelling from the fall.

The sky was already darkened and there had been no sign of anyone near.

I wondered if anyone had even noticed.

Maybe they had all left me here because I was a nuisance.

But they wouldn't, would they?

I felt a prickling as my eyes began to water.

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

It was already dark.

Lilia, Lucas and Tadashi had already arrived back at the cabin.

I stood, unable to sit still as I paced around.

"Just sit down." Gaara said.

"She could be _anywhere._" I said, obviously talking about Keiko.

"She said she would be back in a minute down at the shore." Lucas offered.

I turned, "And did she make any appearance? _At all?"_

Lucas smiled awkwardly, "No..."

I glared and paced again before I grabbed a jacket and headed toward the door.

Hitomi grabbed on to my arm, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To find her." I replied.

She gripped to me even tighter.

I glared and shook her hold off roughly.

I opened the door, only to run in to Haru.

His face displayed his obvious worry.

"She's not back?" He asked, somewhat panting.

"No, I'm going to look for her." I told him hurriedly.

He nodded, "You go down there, I'll go this way." He said as he headed off to one of the paths.

I went down the other, members from my cabin helping.

**KEIKO P.O.V.**

"-ko!" I heard a faint call in the distance.

My ears perked and I looked up in hope, "Hello?" I called loudly back.

There was a pause, "Keiko?" Came again.

"I'm here!" I called out.

A head came in to view and I saw Lucas' face.

He was holding a small torch.

I was surprised, thinking that I would either see Haru's or Sasuke's.

Maybe hoping slightly for the latter's.

But Lucas smiled down at me, "So this is where you've been hiding?"

"You know me," I joked lightly, "Doing whatever it takes to get away from Yuki."

He laughed, "Hold on," He called before he reached a hand down.

"You sure you can pull me up?" I asked, worried.

"Seriously?" He asked, "I'll be fine. And anyway, if Haru and Sasuke and whatnot knew that I left you alone to get help, they'd have my head."

"Um, okay then." I reached up and gripped on to his extended hand.

I made a small sound he pulled me up, and tried my best to push my legs up against the dirt.

I winced at the pain that shot up in my ankle before I scrambled with my arms.

It was an oh so graceful scramble.

I breathed out as I sat on the edge of the small slope.

"You alright?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back.

He gave me a look before he reached down and squeezed lightly on my ankle.

I winced again.

"That's why." He said.

Before anything else, there were footsteps headed toward us.

We both looked up to see Sasuke, breathing heavily.

He glared at me, "You idiot!" He yelled loudly.

"Why thank you Sasuke. Because that's the first thing I want to hear after being stuck down a ditch for hours-"

I froze when his arms circled around me in a warm hug.

"You're an idiot." He said again, softer.

I sat, totally unexpecting his actions.

Then he retreated, "Sorry." He muttered.

Lucas cleared his throat and we both turned to his smiling self.

"Anyway, you carry her." He said to Sasuke.

"Huh? Why?" Sasuke asked.

Lucas smiled, "She hurt her ankle."

Sasuke looked at my swelling ankle and then in to my eyes, "You idiot." He said.

"Shut up." I replied back.

He sighed and knelt down, "Come on." He then said, waiting.

I blushed and forced it down before wrapping my arms around his neck before he stood, holding on to me firmly.

He walked onward, Lucas lighting up the way with his torch.

**HAH. OBVIOUSLY IT WAS GOING TO END UP WITH SASUKE IN THE PICTURE.  
>I hope you guys liked it! U<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^^**


	7. Ignition

HEY GUYS! It has legitimately been ages! I remember starting the KBS series back when I was, what, a naive brat? I _think _I've changed. But recently, I've been receiving the little random reviews for KBS University, and well, I shouldn't disappoint! And this needs closure - I can't just have their story hanging from a whim! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>After Sasuke had carried me all the way back to the cabins, Haru had been angry with me, even when he was bandaging my ankle.<p>

Now, we were all seated around a campfire, with a simple dinner of thawed out bento boxes.

I sat with my odd little group of Haru, Nina, Shikamaru and Kyou, away to the side from Sasuke and his friends, and their girlfriends, along with Hitomi and Yuki.

Takashi bounded from the cabin, grinning, sitting down right beside me, shoving me to the side with a bump of his hip, "How's the ankle?"

I smiled, "It doesn't really hurt much."

Haru placed his hand around the swollen and bandaged flesh and gave a firm squeeze, causing me to curse under my breath.

"Yeah right." Haru said, sighing, still annoyed, "That's going to give you trouble for at least a week."

"Great. More trouble." I reflexively shot a small glance to the other group, siding up together by themselves.

"Don't mind them. They're spoilt rich kids." Lilia said, sitting on the dirt ground before me, Lucas joining her shortly.

"You aren't?" Takashi asked.

"Nope. Orphans." Lucas said, that polite smile of his never leaving his face.

"Snap." Haru and I chimed in together, with Takashi joining in.

Lilia raised her brow, "Huh." she said.

"Yeah, I was abandoned." Takashi said, with a sigh as he leaned back.

"Ah," Kyou spoke up, eyeing Takashi. "That tattoo."

The way he had leaned back had exposed a part of his flesh.

Takashi glanced down at his collar bone and grinned, "You know it?"

It was a black tattoo, in the shape of a flame.

"Kuro Kasai, right?" _(Kuro Kasai - Black Fire)_

Takashi's grin seemed to expand, "Yeah. I was abandoned on Kuro Kasai's HQ steps."

"What's Kuro Kasai?" I asked.

"It's a yakuza group." Kyou answered.

Everyone besides Kyou and Takashi's eyes widened, turning to the smiley, go-happy boy, "EHHHHHH?!"

The other group who had been laughing beforehand, turned, staring at ours.

We paid them no attention, of course.

"Takashi, you - " I started, everyone else gaping.

"Yeah." he laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to beat you up or anything. I'm not even properly apart of the group; my old man, the leader, put the tattoo on me so no one would mess with me."

"Can you fight?" Nina asked.

"Pfft, of course."

We all gaped more.

"What idiots." we heard a mutter from the other group.

"Hah?" Takashi turned sharply.

Yuki scoffed, "What are you going to do, dog-boy? Get your "old man" to save you and beat me up?"

The smile that appeared on Takashi's face was ruthless, and freaking scary, "Nope." he said, "Because beating you up myself would be much more enjoyable."

I saw that even a shiver ran down Yuki's spine.

I touched Takashi's arm, "Calm down." I said firmly.

He took a step back after a second more before thanking me with his eyes.

"Oh, look. The great Keiko comes in to rescue us. What did you want as a reward? Sasuke?" Hitomi glared.

I didn't reply, only sat down and began eating again.

"You don't have enough game, bitch?" She taunted.

I didn't reply, hearing Aiko, Natsumi and Natsuko trying to get her to stop.

"Listen to me when I talk to you!"

There was a splatter, and strings of spaghetti running down my face the next second.

It was dead silent, and was like that for a few seconds, my face shadowing over with each passing tick of time.

I stood, anger flaring within me, bubbling up in dark flames.

With heavy steps, I walked over, standing right in front of her. Haru scrambled after me.

"I dare you to try that again."

Hitomi went to grab another fork of her spaghetti and she hurled it in my face.

There were some snorts of laughter off to the side.

"I think I wanted a third serving." I said through grit teeth.

Another hurl.

Then Yuki joined in, the both of them throwing their food in my face, laughing the whole time.

When they had no more to throw, and more laughs to come, I smirked on the inside.

And right in that instant - I began crying, bawling my eyes out, faking the whole thing.

Everyone was so confused.

Haru acted first, pure rage imminent on his face.

Then Sasuke stood, glaring death at the two females.

Slowly, everyone crowded around me, trying to get me to cheer up while Hitomi and Yuki sat, confused.

Soon enough, everyone turned towards the two.

"That was inappropriate." Aiko said, obviously angry.

"I thought you girls were better than that." Natsumi said, disappointed and frustrated.

"I never once thought any good about you." Natsuko said.

With Hitomi and Yuki looking offended, lost, and finally, _vulnerable _as they met the faces of everyone turned against them, in the background, I smirked.

They caught my expression, and understood in that instance that this was only part of my revenge.

I was turning the tide.

"You bitch!" Hitomi shouted, standing, Yuki following with her.

I sniffed for extra impact, and they were shunned even more.

I had to refrain from grinning, and Haru noticed, despite his blind rage, before the anger toned down and he realised.

No one expected this from me.

No one expected good little Keiko to be conniving and deceitful, and when I had enemies like these, I had to play their game better.

In dramas and novels, the heroine always managed to endure it till the end, when she finally won her way out, but this isn't a drama, or a novel. This is reality, and Haru, before he had met me, had his own troubles too - this was how he managed to win.

And it was how I planned to win.

* * *

><p>Uh, hey? Uwah! I didn't really plan for Keiko to be all ruthless at the end, but c'mon, you loved it, didn't you?<p>

I mean, those bitches should have seen it coming from a long way away, right? :P Hehe, I'll try to get the next chapter out fairly soon!

Don't forget to leave me a review! :) xx


	8. Dude, You're a Goner

And I'm back to continue Keiko's sudden... conniving-ness! :D  
>DUDE. THIS IS INSANE. LIKE, WHAT.<p>

Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Everyone get up!" Haru rapped on each cabin's doors extremely loudly, making those in my cabin stir, muttering curses.<p>

When I woke, I muttered curses too, and then praises.

I hadn't been able to shower or rid myself of the spaghetti smell, and waking up to it was horrible, before I realised I could finally smell like a normal person again!

"I CALL FIRST DIBS ON SHOWERS!" I exclaimed, being cautious of my ankle, as I tried to quickly round up my stuff to go.

"Is your ankle feeling better?"

I stopped, turned, saw Sasuke sitting up on his bed right beside mine.

How did I not know this? He slept shirtless.

Like, abs right before me.

Like, SASUKE. SHIRTLESS.

I was speechless for a second, memories flashing through my mind of the first times we had interacted, how I had accidentally walked in on him changing from showering, and the second time when I barged in to his dorm room.

"Yeah." I managed to say, eyes betraying me and darting down to his abs. His eyes followed mine but I turned away and walked out the cabin before anything could be said.

Turns out, the showers were the most dingiest things in the whole entire world. They sucked. Like A-Grade SUCKED.

But I endured my way through the sucky shower, and made sure to scrub body wash all over, as well as shampoo and condition my hair really well.

Fresh, I stepped out, my ankle still horrible to walk on.

I turned to my clothes, and stopped, freezing.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." I exclaimed.

"That's right, Katsumi Keiko." I heard a taunting voice from outside the shower doors. "Either you stay holed up in there all day, with all those bugs and crap, or you come out naked to get a towel and clothes."

"Just know, we've got a vid-cam if you'd like to present yourself now."

Yep. Hitomi and Yuki had stolen my clothes.

"This is real dirty." I said to them, "This is low."

"What _you _did was low, bitch." Yuki said sharply, "You thought you'd had your revenge, didn't you? Revenge for our apparent 'evil sins', but me and Hitomi were only getting started. Here's Round 2."

"Coming out or what, Keiko?" Hitomi asked, sounding bored.

"We're barging in if you don't hurry up."

Oh my god, what was this?! My head tried to search for any possible means of escape, but each one had a huge FAILURE hanging above it.

"Okay. Time's up."

Nononononononononononono-

I tried to cover myself up as much as I could, turning to look for any possible hiding place to help conceal myself, as well as leaning against the door, trying to use my weight to prevent them from barging in.

"What are you doing?"

I stopped, and I think Yuki and Hitomi did too.

"Sasuke!" Hitomi exclaimed.

Sasuke, I sighed in relief. Thank you God for Sasuke.

"Sasuke," I said, through the door, not really sure what else to say about my situation.

He seemed to hear though, when I heard Yuki and Hitomi protesting as there was a loud crack - the video cam being destroyed.

"Get away." Sasuke said, voice cold, "This is really stupid of you."

"Sasuke, she's doing this to you all over again!" Yuki exclaimed, "She's going to ruin you again."

"Yeah, and it'll be worse this time." Hitomi said.

There was quiet, and I waited.

"You can't talk about Keiko like that, Yuki. Not you. And Hitomi? Well, you've never been a main player in my love life."

There was quiet again.

"Now go away."

There was silence a third time before there was a soft rap on the door.

"Hey,"

Sasuke.

"I have your clothes, open up."

I did as I was told, and a hand reached through, holding my clothes.

I didn't take them, not in that second.

Instead, I peeked from behind the door, finding Sasuke very different to what I thought I would find.

I thought he would be standing there casually, like 'yeah, whatever' or at least still angry because of Hitomi and Yuki.

Instead, my eyes widened slightly in surprise when I found him, staring down at his feet, looking extremely nervous, other hand in his pocket.

He seemed to sense my stare, and looked up.

And quite mushily, we just stared at one another, my cheeks heating up slowly.

My hands shot out to grab my clothes, knocking them out of his hands instead.

In our embarrassment, we both quickly knelt, the door opening slightly more, and right when I was about to stand, we both kinda realised that we had kinda forgotten that I was kinda naked.

He immediately stood and turned, "Sorry." he muttered quietly, "Uh, I'll be going."

"Y-Yeah," I said, my face completely red, "Thanks."

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"What?!" Nina exclaimed loudly.

"Sh, not so loud!" I exclaimed back, as quietly as I could.

In my situation, Natsuko, Natsumi and Aiko weren't the best people to talk to about the whole Sasuke thing, so Nina was there.

She was one of the only females that supported me right now.

"You were naked - like BUTT naked!"

"Why are you being so loud?!"

"WHAT DID HE SEE?!"

I hit out at her, face red, "Shut up Nina!" I exclaimed. "And nothing! Nothing, nothing!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?!"

"I'M NOT."

"OHHHH EEMMMMMM GEEEEEE."

"CALM DOWN!" Haru exclaimed as he shuffled between us.

We both stopped.

"What are you two talking about? Just because you're let off bonding activities because of your ankle, doesn't mean you get to cause a freaking ruckus."

He grinned at me.

"Sasuke saw her nakers." Nina blurted before scurrying off.

There was silence between the two best friends before Haru turned, eye twitching, looking like the grim reaper, about to bring a certain duck-haired male to his death.

"What."

"No, wait -" I started.

"Pervert." Haru said, "Pervert, pervert, pervert - I'll kill him!"

"No!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "Just - Just wait. He was helping me."

"OH MY GOD." Haru said, "HELPING YOU WITH WHAT? WHY WERE YOU NAAAKKKEEEDD?!"

"NONONONO - I didn't mean it like that, idiot!" I exclaimed, red-faced, hitting at him.

_**SASUKE POV**_

We were sitting around the campfire, which wasn't actually a campfire yet since it wasn't even lit, the sun still up, slowly going down.

Keiko wasn't here.

My head immediately flashed back to the events of the day, when I had handed her her clothes, when I had looked up, and she was just staring at me, curiously, intrigued, kind of, I dunno, _affectionately_. That... That...

Why were feelings so frustrating?!

My head always spun back to that; she had practically only just gotten out of her shower, and even on her face, there were water droplets, her hair in luscious waves, soaked through with water. And the lighting in that shower is horrible - it's the most shadiest thing in the world.

But in that instant, she was beautiful, I dunno, like an angel or something?

Oh God, that thought.

I'm a loser, a total loser.

I'm -

_still totally in love with her, dude._

My inner voice sucked. It sucked.

And was completely accurate.

Even when we had both kneeled down to pick up the clothes that she had accidentally hit from my hand, I even thought her knees were beautiful - don't worry, I saw nothing else. Trust me. Man's honour, boy scouts honour... Whatever means something and is legitimate!

With a sigh, I went to begin eating again, but I heard a laugh coming from one of the cabins, and there was a weird twitch bugging me to turn around and look, like I just had to.

And I found Keiko, hair only just dried, dressed in the clothes I had handed back to her.

She was smiling, laughing at something her dog (Haru) had said.

When she turned and met my eyes, there was a split second of blank between us before I saw her look away nervously, fidgeting her fingers shyly.

And just like that, my inner voice was accurate once again.

_Dude, you're a goner. Don't even try for salvation here, man._

* * *

><p>GO INNER SASUKE. CONVINCE OUTER SASUKE OF HIS UNDYING LOVE! :D<br>Hehe, THEY'RE SO CUTE.

I DUNNO WHY I'M TYPING IN CAPITALS.

OH I DON'T KNOW... BECAUSE I CAN.

(THAT DIDN'T HAVE AS MUCH EFFECT AS IT COULD HAVE SINCE I'M ALREADY TYPING IN CAPITALS).

The next chapter will be coming soon! :)

Leave a review; thank you!


	9. Courage Challenge

Well, here we go! Chapter 9 coming right at you!  
><strong>DONT FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! :)<strong>

^Your words are my motivation! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Haaaahhh," Takashi sighed as he fell on to his bed, "Today was a long day! Those activities are so tiring!"<p>

He sat up, towards me, "Oi, you're close with Haru - did he tell you when we were leaving?"

I shrugged, "I didn't even know that Tsunade had given him this task."

Outside of the cabin, the fire was burning, creating a luminescence to the darkness. Everyone was out there, eating, conversing, melting marshmallows.

But I had stayed in - after I had eaten dinner, I just needed some alone time to sort out my confusion.

I mean, I don't like Sasuke. I don't. I... It's just -

The past was just trying to shake me up, and mess with me.

If anything, maybe he was too. Maybe he's like me, conniving in his own way; surely he'd mess with me like this to get revenge on me for hurting him so much...?

_Sasuke isn't like that, and you know it._

Yeah, but -

_Remember when you first met him? Yeah, everyone thought he was THE jerk. But you didn't - you believed that he was better, and he was. He IS._

Oh my God, I thought. I'm being correctly lectured by my inner self.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes. Wrong idea, Keiko.

**FLASHBACK TIME!**

_"Just... Don't be mad at me." Sasuke then said as he loosened his grip on my wrist._

_"Why would I be mad at you?" I questioned. The tears had stopped for now._

_"Don't you hate me?" He asked as he glanced up to look me in the eye._

_"Not hate. More like..." I stopped, thanking the Lord that I hadn't said anything else._

_"More like what?" He then asked as he looked to me. His gaze was curious and more confident now. Smug, almost. As if he knew what I was going to say._

_"Nothing." I replied as I turned to walk away._

_He grabbed my wrist again, "Tell me."_

_There was a pause, "Keiko. I think I know who you like." He said lowly._

_Oh crap. Oh crap. OH CRAP._

_"Let me guess... Is it me?" He then whispered._

**FLASHBACK END**

I sat up immediately.

That was right before my friends and I had to leave for the Girls side, before Sasuke came to say a proper goodbye, causing so much ruckus.

The cabin door opened slowly, and I turned to find the very same guy I had just been confusing my self even more with.

Sasuke.

He seemed to stop, kind of like, 'Oh shit, maybe I should leave.' contemplation on his face.

"Hey," I said softly, unconsciously calling out to him so that he wouldn't be able to rudely leave.

"Hey." he replied back, walking slowly over to his bed, right beside mine.

He sat on it, picking up his phone and looking at the screen, producing an even more awkward air between us.

Just when I was about to give up on conversation, he spoke.

"About before," he said, "I - I didn't see anything."

My face went red immediately, "Y-Yeah, I believe you."

God, this was embarrassing and freaking tough.

"Keiko," Sasuke said.

"Okay!" Takashi exclaimed, standing suddenly from his bed from across the room, looking extremely awkward.

"You were there?" Sasuke asked, irritated, embarrassed.

"I'm not anymore, I'm -"

The door opened, and Haru grinned, "Get out."

"Huh? What?" I asked, my surprise and confusion hiding away the embarrassment from before.

"We're doing the Courage Challenge, men!" he whooped, getting excited.

Me on the other hand? I was freaking dreading this. FREAKING. DREADING. THIS.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

So we were all standing there, in front of our cabins, around the fire. Haru stood atop one of the logs, above everyone.

"Okay," he said, "You all know the Courage Challenge, right? We all go in there," he pointed in to the dark, dark, dark, DARK woods, "And see who finds a white slip on one of the trees first, before we come back here. The winning team is the first one back with a white slip. Yeah?" He grinned, obviously excited about this.

"Can we choose partners?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." he said. "You have to pair up with someone from your cabin. Here, a small bucket for each cabin. Now, one by one, reach in and grab a small matchstick. The colours that match means a pair."

My cabin stood together, Hitomi sighing, complaining about how stupid this was as well as glaring death at me.

I reached in and drew out an orange matchstick.

Takashi whooped, holding up the other orange pair.

Lucas sighed when he matched up a pink stick with his sister Lilia, and Sasuke and Gaara looked pleased when they paired.

Hitomi was left with some other random from another cabin, since she sucked that bad and drew a plain wooden stick.

It wasn't long until only three pairs were left: Takashi and me, Gaara and Sasuke and Aiko with Kiba.

Haru stood to the side, the one who prepared the challenge so it would be unfair if he were to participate.

I could tell, and I'm not sure if anyone else could, that once we had all delved in to the dark woods, then he would dress up in the hopes of spooking the freaking brains out of ourselves.

I stood, fidgeting my fingers. I hated this. I was so scared.

**SASUKE POV**

I glanced in Keiko's direction, finding this whole charade boring.

But when I saw her eyes, creased with worry, and her fingers fidgeting together, staring vulnerably in to the dark forest, a memory played through my head.

**FLASHBACK TIME!**

"Haunted Houses are stupid. I don't know why you would want to scare yourself." I had said, not even bothering to check if she was scared.

"C'mon Keiko," I had said twice as she just stared, her expression looking more vulnerable with each passing second.

She latched on to my arm.

"Are you seriously scared?" I asked, finding her so cute in that instant; well, I found her cute in all instances.

She screamed when a 'zombie' scared her, and she buried her face in to my arm. I secretly thanked the zombie actor - no seriously, I actually gave him a discreet thumbs up.

Scare after scare, "Try not to pay attention, okay? I'm here. Nothing bad's going to happen." I patter her head.

Seeing her looking frightened, I had held her, shading her with my body from the so called 'monsters', "I told you not to look."

"Keiko absolutely hates scary things!" Natsuko had exclaimed afterward when we were out.

**FLASHBACK END!**

**STILL SASUKE POV**

How could I forget?! I must have been a crappy boyfriend to forget that.

_Nope, just not a boyfriend anymore, Uchiha._

I cursed at my inner self to shut up, and reacted automatically when she Keiko was about to walk in with Takashi, Aiko and Kiba still waiting to go last.

"Takashi," I said, stepping forward.

The brown haired boy turned, "Hm?"

I stepped right before him, glancing at Keiko, "Switch with me."

"Eh?"

That wasn't only Takashi, that was Haru, Aiko, Kiba and Gaara.

"Switch partners with me."

"Eh? Why should I?" He tried to stand taller but I was obviously going to win against him if we were battling in height.

I glanced at Keiko, and tried to convey my understanding of her fright.

In a second, she understood, and nodded, "Okay."

"EHH?" Haru exclaimed from the side, "Keiko!"

"Sorry." She said briefly, "Let's go."

Though she said that, she stood there, just staring at me, waiting for me to lead her in, unable to do that herself.

I took her hand, and Haru, Takashi, Aiko and Kiba all reacted, like, 'OMG, WOT. WHAT'S GOINNGGG ONNNNNNNN?!'

Without a second glance back at them, I only made sure that Keiko felt as safe as possible.

"Sasuke," she said as we were surrounded by darkness, our only source of light the small lantern I had in one hand.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thank you." she said, walking closer to me now, no longer holding my hand, but hugging my arm.

"It's okay," I told her, "Nothing's going to scare you with me around."

* * *

><p>awwwwwwwwwwww!<br>SASUKE! YOU DA MAN!

Haha, so cute, right? SO CUUTEEEE! W 

**Don't forget to leave a** review!  
><span>Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon too! :)

Thanks for reading!


	10. Fear

YEAAAHHHH, CHAPTER 10! :D

Enjoy, eNjoy, enJoy, enjOy, enjoY!  
>^that's proof that I wrote all those "ENJOYS", and didn't just copy and paste!<p>

Don't forget to leave a review! :)

* * *

><p>I was with Sasuke, walking through the darkness.<p>

We had already found our white slip and we were making our way back.

There were shivers running through my body, skimming up my spine, but he stood, solid and calm, guiding me.

It was funny, how a small act such as this managed to affect me.

And he had remembered that I hated scary stuff.

There was a shuffling noise to the side, and I hugged him closer, well, his _arm _closer.

"It's just the wind." he said calmly, reassuring me.

"We're going to die." I said exasperatedly, "We're going to die."

"We're not going to die." he said, making me sound stupid.

"We are!" I exclaimed, "Something's going to come out and kill us!"

"No, it's not - "

"Sasuke, if you make it outta this, tell my friends I love them, and tell Haru that he's been a good friend, and tell Kyou that _I _was the one who ruined his sand castle when we were kids - he always thought it was Tanaka."

"Keiko, you're seriously overreacting right now." His patience was wearing thin.

"But there's so much to do in life!" I exclaimed, "We're going to die. We are. I know it. I feel it. It feel it in my bones - "

"Keiko!" He exclaimed, stopping and turning, "We're not going to die!"

It was silence.

"Fighting will only make enemies of us, Uchiha!" I exclaimed, "We have to stop!"

"Like I said," he started, irritated, "We're not going to die. And you're the one who's fighting with me!"

"You're yelling now!" I shot back.

"You were yelling before I was, idiot!"

And then, suddenly, I laughed, smiling, feeling somewhat giddier than I had in a while.

He stared, blinked, completely blank.

"Did I, uh, miss something?" he questioned.

It's just, this was so normal. We used to fight all the time when we had first met - we were like oil and water.

Back then, we had insulted each other countless times, and he had called me an idiot way more than once or twice.

With him still staring, and a smile along my lips, I grinned, "Remember when we first met, and we were like, freaking enemies?"

He seemed to like that remembrance, and grinned himself. A rare Sasuke sight. I made sure to save it in my memory.

"You were so freaking stubborn,"

"_Were?"_

He kept his grin, "You still are."

"You're no better now than before, you natural born jerk!"

He turned his head to look at me, still wearing that grin that not one person could claim they saw every day.

And in that instant, I realised that he had distracted me from my fear.

And then I had another realisation. He hadn't distracted me from my fear, he had averted it to something else.

I was scared. I was scared of him, of what that rare grin of his made me feel, of what he could do to me, of what could happen between us.

I was scared of him, of what I was feeling.

He seemed to catch on to the serious turn of thoughts that I had taken, and his steps slowed, grin fading, "What?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"What happened?" I said unconsciously, without thinking, "What happened with us?"

His eyes met mine, and we both just studied one another, thoughts running through the both of our heads.

How did we turn out like this?

When it was just us, we were fine. But when we were surrounded by everyone else - the people who reminded us about all the bad memories, and the ones who tried to separate us, they successfully brought us down and apart from one another.

"How'd we even end up like this?"

He turned away, quiet, and we walked along slowly.

"I didn't cheat on you with Hitomi. Ever." He blurted out, like it needed to be said.

I paused, having yet another realisation.

"I... I know." I said. I _did_ know. It was impossible, for Sasuke to go behind someone's back like that. Especially mine. He wouldn't have done that to me.

"I ended up just taking all the negative emotions on you, Sasuke." I said, head down, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising, idiot." he said, "I don't blame you - "

"HOLY MOTHER OF FREAKING SHIT!" I screamed when a white, illuminated body, topped with tangly dark hair stepped before us.

It began walking toward us.

"Sasuke!" I yelled, "HOLY CRAP. SASUKE! RUN! RUN! RUN!"

I turned to run for my freaking life, but Sasuke held my arm.

"Idiot." he said, "Shouldn't you be able to recognise your best friend?"

"... Eh?"

The ghost pulled it's wig off to reveal blonde hair, and a grin on his face. "I got ya, Keiko!" Haru laughed.

I stared a few seconds longer before letting out a deep breath and then laughing, hitting my hand hard on Sasuke's back.

"Whew, that's a relief!" I exclaimed, "You nearly scared Sasuke out of his mind!" I laughed again, fakely.

The two males gave me a 'Uh-huh, really?' look and my head drooped.

"Fine." Was all I said. Damn jerks.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Haru grinned suddenly before running forward, where we could see the illumination of the campfire.

Sasuke and I shrugged to one another before following.

"Haboogidyboogidyasdfsdghkejo!" Haru exclaimed as he jumped out in front of everyone.

"Holy crap, mother of ... Haru?" Kiba exclaimed, "Damn you, you insolent piece of crap! You scared the hell outta me!"

The brunette glanced around, and then feigned a scoff, "I mean, pfft, that's a pathetic get-up. Like hell it would get to me."

* * *

><p>Oh, Kiba, you.<p>

**Don't forget to drop me a review! :)  
>Thank ya for reading! ^^<strong>


End file.
